


Practice makes Perfect

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Raven was acting weird all day and Chelsea decides to find out why
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Practice makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801649

Raven was acting strange all day. It wasn't so visible when Eddie was with them, but after Eddie's mom came to pick him up for a dentist's appointment it became almost unbearable.

They were watching a movie, and they were not talking, which in itself was strange, but worse was that for a few moments Chelsea could feel Raven looking at her instead of the screen. And every time Chelsea turned to check, Raven turned her gaze back to the tv and kept staring until Chelsea stopped looking at her.

The fifth time this happened Chelsea took the remote control and turned off the tv.

"Why did you do that ?" Raven asked.

"Because you are being weird and I want to know why"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on Raven. I know you and I know when something is bothering you"

"It's nothing. It's stupid"

"Stupid or not I want to know, please Rae, you are my best friend"

"I had a vision. A weird vision"

"Weird how?"

Raven hesitated.

"Please Rae, you're worrying me now"

"Okay. In the vision we were kissing. That's why I'm acting weird"

"Oh okay. Weird. I mean not weird, just unexpected"

"Yes"

"It was a french kiss?"

"I'm not sure, maybe?"

"Maybe we were practicing, you know for when we have boyfriends"

"Yes. Yes. That makes sense"

"Yes... Do you remember what clothes we were wearing? Were these ?"

"I didn't pay that much attention to be honest"

"Because if it is, maybe it would be better for us to do it at once so that we don't have to wonder when it will happen. After all, your visions always come true"

"Yes they do"

"So you want ?"

"Yeah, Iguess so. So we don’t worry about it anymore"

Chelsea was blushing now, and tentatively putting her hands on Raven's neck.

"Is that okay? Is that how I did it in your vision? Maybe I should brush my teeth first, I didn't bring my brush but I could use my finger as a brush"

"I don't think it's necessary. If you're too nervous, maybe we can do it some other day"

"If you want to. But I'll probably stay the same, I know we're going to do it because of the vision, but it's your first kiss and mine too, I want it to be a good experience for you, I want it to be special"

"It will be with my favorite person in the whole world, that alone makes it special"

Chelsea smiled at her. And Raven kissed her, and she wasn't sure if she was doing it just because of the vision.

It was strange, none of them had had this experience before, but it was also kind of nice. And in the middle she had another vision.

In the vision she and Chelsea were older, much older, like as old as their parents were now, they were in a different room and on a different sofa and they were kissing again and there was no hesitation or nervousness. This Raven and Chelsea just looked happy. They looked in love.

The kiss ended with the vision.

"So it happened" Chelsea said.

"Yes it did"

"Hum thanks ?"

"Hum... you're welcome?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds and started laughing.

"So let's go back to the movie or..." Chelsea said.

"Or?"

"What you said earlier about practicing may not be a bad idea"

"You said that"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. Stupid."

"It's not stupid. I think it's a good idea"

"Really ?"

"Yes. Practice makes perfect"

The second kiss was kind of weird too, but it was also good, and Raven knew that one day it wouldn't be weird after all her visions always came true.


End file.
